


Rats to You!

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s03e02 Black Buddha Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screed has his own dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats to You!

_“Some of us can actually die, you know,” said the blonde bint._

 

Long after she an’ the V-man had departed for the main plot of their own story, the words rankled in Screed’s soul. ’E might not be a beau’y, but ’andsome is as ’andsome does; and wha’ arter all, was so wrong with wha’ ’e did? 

Be overrun wi’ rats they would if it weren’t for the loikes of ’im. See how they’d loike tha’ then! 

For a moment, ’e were tempted to find ’er out, teach ’er a lesson, show ’er wha’ _real_ value were in a man. Rats in her kitchen, thass wha’ she deserved! 

Then ’e thought better of it. ’Is ol’ mum might be dead for centuries; but she’d look down from heaven and shake ’er finger at ’im, so she would. She’d tried to raise ’im right wha’ever he made of ’imself in the intervenin’. 

’E moightn’t look the part; but ol’ Screed could play the gennelmun better’n Blondie’d ever make a lady.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for “Gnosticdiva” for the Dead Dog Party on FK Commentfic in 2013. It was inspired by her prompt of 31 August 2013:
>
>>   
> _I’m beautiful in my way_  
>  ’Cos God makes no mistakes  
> I’m on the right track, baby  
> I was born this way.  
>           — Lady Gaga, “Born This Way”


End file.
